The Devil's Opponent
by Bourguit
Summary: Lili wants to see if Jin can win the biggest fight of his life. But she's soon involved in the fight for his soul. I decided to write a this sequel to the "Friendship Zone", since receiving a special request and so much good feedback. Keep them coming. :


Lili sits comfortably in her seat in the second row as all the remaining fighters rush into their seats behind her, taking the nose bleed seats. Lili would rub it in, but everyone was just happy to be inside the Mishima sports building. The clamor and betting occurring around her is almost deafening.

An immediate uproar occurs when Jin and Jinpachi approaches opposite sides of the fighting ring. But a show of order is made through the thirty guards in suits and sunglasses, armed with Billy clubs. The guards surround and secure the fighting area to keep people in their place.

"Let's get on with the show!" Lili has been anxious for the since Jin beat up his rival nearly flawlessly. A man named Hwoarang someone told her; she still thinks it's a silly name to have.

Chants join hers as the two men in the stage eye each other. And at the height of the yelling, the two men disappear to an unknown place with a quick flash of white light. Of all the strange things she's seen in the past fights, that was the strangest. People start to boo and yell with disappointment, but no one crosses the guards; they were angry but not stupid.

As people assume and speculate what happened, Lili looks down at her arm cast and then at Jin's signature on it. She drew a smiley face near it with his haircut. She starts to worry about him, wondering what private and mysterious place he went to. Then, just as suddenly as they left, Jin and Jinpachi returns in a flash, followed by a wave of heat and burning timbers that blows through the crowd.

Many fighters run away and out of the building at the sight of Jin returning with black wings on his back, unnatural tattoos on his now pale skin, long black claws instead of hands, a white bone spike at the end of each elbow, and long white horns that point up and tips forward.

Lili slowly stands up. "Oh…my…God."

She looks as Jinpachi and is again horrified. His clothes are torn, revealing a red and bloody body. There were spikes on his back, large spiked nails on his finger tips, and a fading purple aura. Of all the things that stood out in his change is a toothy mouth that's smiling widely on his stomach.

Lili continues watching as Jin's blood red eyes glows as Jinpachi falls to the floor, weaken and, from what she can deduce from his heavy panting, beaten. Jin speaks in a deep toned language that Lili doesn't understand, but the extending of his claws foretells his intentions.

Jinpachi cowers as his purple aura disappears. "_Kill him_," he yells at the guards.

Lili looks around, seeing that the guards are hiding amongst the crowd. Lili doesn't take the chance to waste another moment and dashes towards the ring. Some people react by jerking out of their seat, yelling at her to stop; she ignores them. Three guards try to stop her, but she's too quick for them and escapes their holds with kicks to the chest and stomach; Lili is amazed at herself for being injured and still being able to beat up people.

However, as she stands in front Jin, courage is quickly replaced with fear. He's taller and bigger from when they last shared a fighting ring. But she tells herself to stand against him; if he goes down this path, there's no coming back.

"Jin! Don't do it!" Those were the only words that could come out of her frighten mind, but she's also isn't going to let the devil win without a fight.

He hisses and moans with a horrible sounding tone, his evil gaze fixed on Jinpachi. With a small brush of his left his hand Lili is moved aside easily, like a horse swatting a fly away with its tail.

"No!" Lili stands back in front of Jin as he takes two steps forward. She tries pushing him back with her good arm against his iron cold chest, yelling, "Hey! Would you…stop moving…and listen to me?"

Jin says deeply in two voices, "Free...dom..."

He takes another step forward, moaning, despite Lili digging her footing against the floor; she feels like she's pushing against a wall.

"I know you Jin. You're almost as stubborn as me…you can come back…don't let the evil take you over! Hey…I'm talking to you!" In her frustration, she kicks his legs and then hits him with both hands.

As she screams in pain from her injured arm being used, he stops walking and looks down at her. "Li…li?"

As she cradles her injured arm, she looks up and into his brown eyes, with restraint and control peering through. Lili says calmly, gently touching his chest with her good arm, "Come back Jin." She suddenly feels his heart beating heavily in his chest. "Fight it Jin…fight it."

Jin changes back into his human form immediately and she is suddenly forced to hold him up with her good arm; which is quickly becoming strained.

The guards run from the crowds and surround them. They yell in unison, "_Hail to the new leader of __Mishima Zaibatsu__ and king of iron fist_!" They all immediately bow to Jin.

Jinpachi laughs as his breathing become weaker and weaker. Lili turns Jin towards him and she says, "He's beaten you."

Jinpachi replies back, "Jinpachi will be at peace…but you…Jin Kazama…are still with…the devil…forever." He grins briefly before the aura completely disappears and he falls unto his back. Life exits from his cold, dead eyes.

_Fin_


End file.
